wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Mendy
| birth_place = Dakar, Senegal | height = | position = Attacking Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 2002–2006 | clubs1 = Villemomble Sports | caps1 = 34 | goals1 = 19 | years2 = 2006–2007 | clubs2 = Paris FC | caps2 = 30 | goals2 = 12 | years3 = 2007–2010 | clubs3 = FC Metz | caps3 = 69 | goals3 = 14 | years4 = 2007–2008 | clubs4 = → Clermont Foot (loan) | caps4 = 21 | goals4 = 8 | years5 = 2010–2011 | clubs5 = Bucaspor | caps5 = 30 | goals5 = 3 | years6 = 2011–2015 | clubs6 = Gabala | caps6 = 112 | goals6 = 29 | years7 = 2015 | clubs7 = NorthEast United | caps7 = 4 | goals7 = 1 | nationalyears1 = 2009 | nationalteam1 = Senegal | nationalcaps1 = 1 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | pcupdate = 3 December 2015 | ntupdate = 15 October 2009 }} Victor Mendy (born 22 December 1981 in Dakar) is a French-Senegalese footballer, who last played for NorthEast United FC as a striker. Previously Mendy has played in France for Villemomble Sports, Paris FC, FC Metz and Clermont Foot, Turkey for Bucaspor and Azerbaijan for Gabala. Career Club Gabala In the summer of 2011, Mendy signed a two-year contract with Azerbaijan Premier League side Gabala FC, taking the number 9 jersey. He made his debut in the first game of the season against Baku in a 0–0 draw on 7 August 2011. His first goal for Gabala came in the 37th minute of the fourth game of the season away to Qarabağ in a game that finished in a 0–1 victory to Gabala. He ended his first season in Gabala with 9 goals in all competitions. In his second season Mendy scored 6 times in 26 appearances in all competitions to leave him in joint 2nd place in Gabala's all time goal scorers chart with Deon Burton and Yannick Kamanan on 15. During Gabala's 4-0 Victory over Baku on 29 April 2012, Mendy scored Gabala's 300th goal. On 15 September 2013, Mendy scored in Gabala's 1-2 away victory over AZAL to become the clubs all-time leading League goal scorer with 17. Mendy left Gabala at the end of the 2014–15 season, after four-years with the club he'd scored 33 goals in 127 games. North East United On 13 November 2015 it was announced that Victor would be joining Indian Super League team North East United FC as replacement for injured striker Boubacar Sanogo. International On 1 April 2009, he made his debut for the Senegal national football team against Iran. Career statistics Club References External links * *Official website * *Gabala Profile Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Senegalese footballers Category:Senegalese expatriate footballers Category:Paris FC players Category:French people of Senegalese descent Category:Clermont Foot players Category:Sportspeople from Dakar Category:Villemomble Sports players Category:FC Metz players Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Turkey Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Ligue 2 players Category:Süper Lig players Category:French expatriates in Turkey Category:Gabala FC players Category:Expatriate footballers in Azerbaijan